Prophecy of the Stars Book 1: Beneath the Ice
This fanfiction is a work in progress. It is not done! Prologue Under a brightest night, an egg of purer white than snow lay, surrounded by its parents. Inside, the egg was just beginning to stir. The tiny IceWing shivered, and one instinct filled its young mind: It had to break out. Using its small serrated claws, it punctured the eggshell until it was out in the open. Shocked gasps came from its parents, and some unintelligible murmuring to the dragonet, who could not understand dragon language yet. I wish I could understand them, ''wished the pale blue dragonet. Suddenly, a force tore through the air, mysterious and sudden, and then... the dragonet ''could understand them! "Are you sure, Seal?" asked his father. "Yes, Frigid," said Seal, "I will name my dragonet Frostbite, after the great animus. I'm probably just a superstitious idiot, but maybe then, just maybe, our dragonet will be one. Us of all dragons should now how much our tribe needs one now." Father nodded. They had served at the front lines in the battle against Darkstalker. Mother opened her wings wide. "Frostbite, come here, my little diamond." And young Frostbite came willingly, reaching into the comforting icy cold of her. His father also hugged him, even colder than his mother, and the dragonet smiled. As Frigid and Seal continued to talk, Frostbite focused on his own thoughts. What if my parents instantly got treasure? Like my mom getting an earring, or my dad getting some bracelets- '' He stopped abruptly as suddenly, his parents gasped. His mother grabbed her ear in shock, for somehow, a silver, twisty snake earring with sapphire eyes looped perfectly through her ear. His father grabbed his wrists, staring at them with surprise, curiosity, shock, and slight greed all at once, for around his ankles were silver bands, encrusted with diamonds. Slowly, in unison, both his parents stared at him, their little Frostbite, wonder in their eyes. He folded his glittering ice-blue wings, bracing himself for the answer. "You, said Mother, elated disbelief flooding her words, "Are... our first animus... since Arctic." '''Chapter 1' Frostbite, now five years old, slept on his ice-shelf bed. As he reached for his moonglobe to set it to the daylight setting, he opened one eye, and in front of him was a huge, hazy figure. "AAAH!" shouted Frostbite. Then, as his vision cleared, he realized it was actually Frigid. He stared at his son with a disapproving gaze. "Son," he said, "It is time for a ceremony." Frostbite groaned. How he hated these ceremonies! It was just switching spots at every one. He was always in the upper half of the First Circle rankings, never lower, just because he was an animus. As an animus, he also had an IceWing guard following him everywhere, to make sure he didn't die, or run away, or even get ONE STINKING BIT OF PREY. They were always there, being super loud and doing other annoying things. He casually conjured up some new jewelry for the event. As he trudged along behind his father, the Animus Guard (as dubbed by the queen) undoubtedly following behind, not even trying to be stealthy. Once they made it to the courtyard, he noticed it was not the usual setup for a ceremony. Yes, ''he thought, ''maybe It'll be INTERESTING today, by all the moons. ''And it certainly was. Gathered there were nearly every member of the IceWing tribe. Situated in the middle was Queen Snowfall and her daughter, Princess Arctica. Everyone was staring at him. "Why are they staring?" "You'll see." He came to the center, standing right by Queen Snowfall. "We are gathered here today to announce the engagement of Frostbite and my daughter, Princess Arctica!" she said excitedly. "WHAT?!" yelled Frostbite in confusion and sheer outrage. Anger clouded his thoughts. HOW? He had never liked Arctica. She was so ditzy, and just plain silly. She reminded him of Blaze from the history books about the War of SandWing Succession. Now they were just suddenly ENGAGED?! "There has to be some mistake!" "No," said Snowfall, who was staring at Frostbite as though he had turned into a walrus. "As per IceWing tradition, every animus must marry into the royal family. "No..." said Frostbite, backing away, "This can't be happening..." "It is," said Arctica, staring at the floor. This was too much for Frostbite to bear. He looked around, then unfurled his wings, and soared into the air. The courtyard filled with shocked IceWings. His Animus Guard of air-headed Third Circle dragons tried to stop him, with no avail. This was the sky, where he was truly free. Chapter 2 Frostbite was free, but he had no plan. He soared aimlessly near the outskirts of the Ice Kingdom. What tribe would take a rogue IceWing dragonet? He had seen and narrowly averted SkyWings, SandWings, and a group of MudWings who looked a little lost. Sighing, he flapped his fatigued wings and dove towards a small cave for shelter for the night. As the rain beat down heavily, he found himself too tired to go on. He curled his spiked tail in, and closed his blue eyes, thinking of how much better life would have been if he hadn't been an animus. •••••• After he had woken up, he had his breakfast of a bison whom he had stored in his den. He turned around to stretch his wings to fly some more, and another dragonet stood face-to-face with him. "GAH!" roared Frostbite, "TALONS AND TAILS! WHY do dragons sneak up on me when I WAKE UP?!" He flopped to the floor in mock hopelessness. The dragonet laughed. As he looked at her more closely, he realized that she was a NightWing. Of course, their tribes were no longer at constantlg feuding after the Darkstalker battle, but he was still slightly taken aback, because NightWings rarely came this far from the rainforest. She was very beautiful. Her scales were a dark, dark blue, with some dark purple on the bottom half of her wings. She had the normal NightWing silver scales, but upon hitting the light actually had a golden tint to them. She had two of those silvery-golden scales, one at the corner of each eye, like drops of amber. "Sorry, I should have introduced myself. My name is Dawnsky. What is yours, King of Sarcasm?" she said, giving a little mock curtsy. "Oh, I wasn't being sarcastic," said Frostbite, "Believe me. Anyways, my name is Frostbite, First Circle." "I was just joking," she said, mildly surprised. "I was reading your mind." Frostbite gasped. She was one of ''those NightWings then. The kind with extreme powers. Well, he shouldn't be complaining, because he had extreme powers, too. "How many moons, then?" he asked casually, hiding his intense curiosity. "Three," said Dawnsky, surprisingly matter-of-factly considering how amazing it actually was, "How did you find me anyway?" asked Frostbite. "For one thing, you glow like a fourth moon. Secondly, I saw you in quite a few of my futures, and I think you're the IceWing dragonet in my prophecy. Listen: Seven tribes, lasting peace. Or so we thought. On the brightest night eclipse, seven dragonets will arise. Cold as ice, the IceWing dragonet of palest blue shall hold the power of ancestors. Quiet as a silent rain, the RainWing dragonet shall hold the power of stealth. Golden as sand, the SandWing dragonet shall hold the power of strength. Tough as dried mud, the MudWing dragonet shall hold the power of protection. Great as the sky, the SkyWing dragonet shall hold the power of ferocity. Blue-green as the sea, the SeaWing dragonet shall hold the power of healing. Dark as night, the NightWing dragonet shall hold the power of the moons. An unforeseen peril, all of Pyrrhia shall fall Unless the seven dragonets can find within themselves, the power of the stars." Dawnsky's dark eyes took on a silvery sheen as she spoke the prophecy, and she spoke in a deeper, more ancient voice than her own. Frostbite shivered. "You mean me? The 'cold as ice, the IceWing dragonet shall hold the power of ancestors'? You must be joking. Although, that would ''be cool. I mean, the power of ancestors. Oooh, could that mean Arctic? Am I descended from ''the Prince Arctic?" "Whoa, slow down. First of all yes, you. I'd bet a roomful of treasure on it. Second, it is a distinct possibility. It would explain your animus powers." said Dawnsky. "I'm on a mission, right now, by the way. A personal mission to find the rest of the Star Prophecy dragonets. I was wondering if you'd like to join, and maybe save the world?" "So, let me get this straight. You saunter into my cave, tell me you're a thrice-born NightWing, then say I'm part of some ultimate world-shaking prophecy, and ask me to just believe and join you, a random stranger, and walk right into some 'unforeseen' doom? What kind of thick-headed idiot do you think I am?" he said, then glanced at her crestfallen expression, and added, "Okay, okay, just kidding. Fine then. Let's go 'save the world'." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)